Birthday
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: [SPD] Pairing: SkyxSyd Summary: It's Sky's birthday...


**Birthday**

Sydney Drew folded herself onto an uncomfortable block of cement on the S.P.D headquarters roof. No one ever came up here, excepting herself and Sky, who came up so rarely it didn't count. For the most part, it was the pink ranger's personal sanctuary.

She scrubbed a hand through her curly blond locks. The red ranger was what had brought her up here to her private little corner in the first place.

Tomorrow was his birthday, his twenty-first. Syd wanted to do something nice for him. But everything she thought of seemed wrong. Money was so impersonal and nowhere near special enough. It _had_ to be special, something that would make even Sky smile. Something that would make him take her aside and ask her out. Something that would make him realize how right they were for each other.

Syd frowned as she pondered what to do. Sky was easily her best friend among her teammates. Due to the fact that she and Z lived in such close quarters, they were constantly at each other's throats. Bridge was just…well, Bridge.

Sky, on the other hand, kept fairly quiet, didn't babble on and on about buttery toast, and didn't live in her room. He was also sweet in his own quiet sort of way.

The only problem was finding the right gift. Commander and Kat had already made arrangements for a surprise party. Syd didn't know what Z and Bridge had gotten, but she could hardly get an idea from _them._ It had to be perfect, even a little personal. She was hoping for a hug and a date, not just a thank you.

"Hey Syd," Sky greeted quietly. "If I'm interrupting your alone time or your personal space or whatever I can go," he added.

Sydney shook her head. "I don't mind."

Supporting his chin with one hand, Sky looked out over the city. It was rush hour in Newtech City, and the blocks were filled with bumper-to-bumper traffic.

"So…" Syd's voice trailed off uncertainly. "Tomorrow's the big 2-1."

"Yeah," Sky sighed.

"Aren't you excited?" Syd wheedled.

"A little."

"Just a little?" she questioned.

"OK, a lot," Sky answered, the tiniest of smiles flitting across his face.

"Well, you should be. You don't turn twenty-one every day."

Sky's face remained glum: sad, serious and even a little wistful.

"What's wrong?" Syd asked knowingly. "Your dad again?"

"No. I don't know exactly what it is, but it's not my dad," Sky replied. "When I figure it out and want to talk about it I'll come find you."

Syd beamed. "Good. Because it's OK to enjoy your birthday."

"You sure?" Sky muttered, but he smiled as he said it.

"I promise. Tomorrow will be fun."

Sky looked over at her and made the mistake of making eye contact with her too-blue eyes.

"You promise?" he challenged with a hint of a smirk.

"It's your birthday, and your twenty-first at that. Live a little."

"I'll try," he replied.

"Good red ranger," Sydney crooned. On impulse, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Happy birthday."

S.P.D Emergency S.P.D Emergency S.P.D Emergency

Sky shuffled into the Rec Rom, bleary eyed and tired. It was 11:52. Eight more minutes and he'd be twenty-one years old.

Sky went over to the snack machine and selected a chocolate cupcake and a glass of milk. Yawning, he sat down on one of the couches. He didn't bother turning on a light.

He allowed his thoughts to wander to Syd. Unless he had been delirious earlier that evening, the bubbly blond had been sending him major signals by telling him to enjoy himself and kissing him, even if it was only on the cheek.

"But friends are allowed to do those things," his logical side argued. "It doesn't mean she loves you or even likes you as more than a friend."

The door _whooshed_ open and ironically, Syd walked in, her hair tousled from sleep. She was dragging her stuffed elephant Peanuts by its trunk. She hadn't seen him in the still darkness of the Rec Room. Sky decided to keep it that way.

Syd yawned and chose a mug of hot chocolate from the machine. "Still don't know what to get him," she said softly.

Sky turned on the light. Syd jumped and spun around.

"And you're sitting in the dark…why?" Syd demanded.

"I'm waiting for it to be my birthday," Sky replied pleasantly.

Her furious expression softened, coming to the sweet smile he cherished. "Well in that case I'll join you."

She settled herself next to him, folding herself Native American style. Syd sipped her chocolate, feeling content. "Do you turn twenty-one at midnight?" she probed.

Sky nodded. "My mom always said it made me special."

"It is cool," Sydney agreed. "I want to play the card game twenty-one when I'm turning twenty-one," she confided.

A comfortable silence fell over the friends.

"I think I know what was bothering me earlier," Sky said finally.

Syd shyly rested her head on his shoulder. "What?" she asked, discreetly turning her head to inhale his scent. He smelled clean, like Axe Touch. She thought it very sensual.

"I don't think I want to share it quite yet."

"Why not?"

"I don't know _how_ to."

Syd bit her lip, choosing her words carefully.

Sky looked over at his companion, searching her face for her opinion on his statement. She was biting her lip, something he'd always considered provocative. "Syd?" he prodded gently, mostly to stop himself from picturing her naked.

"Well…I think I can fix that," she answered. "But it's your birthday in two minutes. Relax, OK?" She helped herself to a bit of the cupcake Sky had abandoned. Her hand found his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I can't believe I'm sitting here with you," Sky murmured into her hair.

Syd cocked her head at him. "Why's that?"

A faint blush crept across his features. "Never mind," he muttered, turning away.

Syd's head found the hollow of his shoulder and her body coiled against his. "Tell me," she commanded.

"When we were first assigned to B Squad together I thought you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever met, inside and out," Sky whispered. "But you acted like you hated me."

"Sky," Syd breathed. "I never hated you. And now your friendship means the world to me. I'm also flattered you think I'm beautiful."

"Yours means the world to me, too," he replied softly.

Fifteen seconds. Syd realized she'd found the perfect gift.

"You know how on New Year's Eve you're supposed to kiss someone at midnight?" Syd asked.

Sky nodded.

"I think it works for birthdays, too," Syd murmured.

Sky raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He instead chose to cradle her in his strong arms as he met her lips with his own. Sky tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear and kissed her again. "I love you, Syd," he whispered into the night.

Syd's heart hammered in her chest, feeling it might burst from excitement. "I love you too Sky."

Sweet, warm, passionate kisses were exchanged in the dark for a long time as they relished in the other's arms

"Happy birthday Sky," Syd giggled.

**Critique, please. Not exactly my best work; I personally felt I used the words 'and' and 'very' too much…**

**But it's cute and fluffy and features my favorite PR couple, so really, you can't go wrong, can you?**


End file.
